Talk:Spam 2
Uh I don't really think this article belong on here, to tell you the truth I've never heard of this YouTube series and it doesn't relate to the Dragon Ball series as it is fan-madeSSJGoku93 22:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Give it a chance first plz!--Darknesslover5000 22:31, 22 September 2008 (UTC) We will have to see what the admins say because to be honest I really don't think it should be on here just because its a fan-made series on YouTube and there are TONS of those, I in fact have a few on my YouTube as well. But yea, we'll see what they say. SSJGoku93 22:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Honestly, it's the same as posting fanfic on the wiki. User:Ridureyu Like I said we'd just need to say what some of the admins think that's all. SSJGoku93 22:59, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't believe this particular series has enough of a following to warrant an article. I mean, we don't even have articles about Alternate Reality Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Z Abridged - both of which are hundreds of times more popular than this series. We could have a "List of Fan Projects and Parodies" I suppose, but even that might present problems. I really don't think it's practical to have whole articles for fan projects of this size. -- 04:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Oh c'mon. Plz this is a good series. U oughtta watch it. and dude i can argue with u for an eternity, so plz just let me put the article up. U can make that "List of Fan Projects and Parodies". PLZ! PLZ!Darknesslover5000 20:42, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :How good the series is isn't really relevant. The fact is that there are hundreds, if not thousands, of fan series even more popular that do not have an article. Having one article for a brief summary of fan projects might work out, but I still doubt that it could really be fair to all the projects out there. Even so, will anything else on the wiki actually have reason to link there? -- 21:38, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Why can't u put up a fanfic page especially for stuff like that? c'mon plz?Darknesslover5000 03:05, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, to quote Dragon Ball:About, "This Wikia is not designated for fandom. So don't post any, please!" That said, since this would be one article that explicitly states that it is listing fan projects, I personally don't feel like it goes against the spirit of that policy. (It would be distinctly different from mixing fan fiction into legitimate material, which is what I'd guess that policy was trying to prevent.) :Since there are potentially hundreds of entries that could go on the page, I'd advise the summaries for each project to be very brief. (Like a one-line description and a link at most, brief.) I'm not making any promises that it will work, or that someone who adheres to the 'no fandom' policy more strictly than I won't come along and put the stop on it. This isn't an endorsement of the idea; I'm just saying that I wouldn't be opposed to giving it a trial run. :In any case, I'm only one person, so I'd suggest waiting on the other editors to see what their take on the matter is before taking action. -- 06:03, 24 September 2008 (UTC) i will keep this up c'mon plz just let me post this up--Darknesslover5000 03:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :If you're referring to creating a list of fan projects, I've already said I don't see a reason why it can't be tried. None of the other editors seem to be speaking up with any objections, so I'd say you're welcome to give it a shot. -- 07:00, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Thx but u don't seem 2 want it on the main page so where do i put it?--Darknesslover5000 03:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :List of Dragon Ball Fan Projects and Parodies : How about there? -- 05:12, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I think all of this should go on the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki, instead. It's made for fan-based projects such as this, and the other ones that have cropped up all of a sudden. -Ridureyu :Sounds fair to me. -- 22:27, 26 September 2008 (UTC) All right thx. and Nonoitall i'm srry for sayin u should jumps in the dead sea--Darknesslover5000 22:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I won't say it's okay, but you're forgiven. :-) Good luck with your article. -- 23:39, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ThxDarknesslover5000 23:44, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry to butt in but I definitely agree :], see there's always a simple solution. SSJGoku93 03:10, 27 September 2008 (UTC)